videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TimeSoul/Pokemon and Something.
If you would like to skip the list of Pok mon, click . OR Skip to the ! ---- I found a video (well two, as it was one broken up into two parts) about Pok mon that don't have evolutions. I got to thinking about that myself, and now I have compiled a list about those Pok mon in this list thing below. Also, in the comments, I want to know Pok mon that YOU think should have evolutions. Also, non-legendary Pok mon without evolutions are currently: *Absol *Aerodactyl *Alomola *Audino *Basculin *Bouffalant *Carnivine *Castform *Chatot *Corsola *Cryogonal *Dunsparce *Delibird *Ditto *Druddigon *Durant *Emolga *Farfetch'd *Girafarig *Heatmor *Heracross *Illumise *Kangaskhan *Kecleon *Lapras *Lunatone *Luvdisc *Maractus *Minun *Mawile *Miltank *Pachirisu *Pinsir *Plusle *Qwilfish *Relicanth *Smeargle *Sableye *Sawk *Seviper *Shuckle *Sigilyph *Skarmory *Solrock *Spinda *Spiritomb *Stantler *Stunfisk *Throh *Tauros *Torkoal *Tropius *Unown *Volbeat *Zangoose Anyway, here are my top 5: Top 5 #5 Pinsir, a Bug-type, should have an evolution because, face it, everyone wants one. Scyther was originally Pinsir's counterpart, as Scyther appeared in one game, and Pinsir in the other. Scyther has since gotten an evolution, but Pinsir needs one too, think about how cool a big steel & bug-type beetle would be. #4 Although it is one of my favourite Pocket Monsters, Farfetch'd is a pretty weak Pok mon. Despite most Flying types being pretty good at defence, Farfetch'd isn't really good at anything. An evolution idea could be like a duck-samurai thing with the celery as it's sword. That would be cool. #3 "What? ACL, Buneary already has an evolution: Lopunny." Yeah, I know. Buneary is, unlike how I believe it should've been, a Female OR Male Pok mon. And Lopunny? It looks like a female. I think a Male evolution for Buneary would be cool. #2 The Flying & Normal-type Chatot is a Pok mon that deserves an evolution. Not only is it perfectly set up for one, but Chatot, in my experience, sucks. A bigger, more annoying-looking parrot would be a fantastic evolution for this annoying Pok mon. #1 It was a tough decision between Zangoose, Seviper and Carnivine, but I finally decided on the Math-loving Plusle and Minun. Sure, they are two Pok mon, but if one gets an evo, the other must too. They would get cool evos, like Plusle having a Multiplication evo, and Minun having a Divison evo. Cool. An idea... Here is a new game idea I came up with earlier. It will be my next projects (being before everything else I will make). Anyway, it is TWO GAMES and this idea I got when watching a Sonic Superstars Tennis review. It raised the question in my mind "What if SEGA made a Mario game?" and then, "What if Nintendo made a Sonic game?". Seeing as adventure games based on Mario and Sonic are usually very long, I will resort to spin-offs. are the two games that will be the product of these things in my mind. Nintendo's SEGA Sluggers thing will be based on Mario Super Sluggers, and SEGA's Mario Kart will be based on Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Category:Blog posts